


He'd take meeting the family over Fox any day!

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Bunanas One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/M, Holidays, Meet the Family, Still Faunus' though, That means he chases all the boys from the yard, Tumblr Prompts, Velvet is a gift, prompts, which Fox protects her like a little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time he met her family, but it would be the first time while she'd be sporting his ring on her finger. And Sage warned him that each time they'd meet her family with new important news (i.e. Baby news or marriage) it would be like starting from square one all over again.<br/>Why did he have to propose to her so close to Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd take meeting the family over Fox any day!

There’s a difference between meeting the significant other’s parents after a new development. Sage was the one that told him that and Sun was willing to heed that message. He was the one that was married and the father of three (adopted) children with his partner Fox. Fox was also a friend of Velvet’s (like, really close friend, kinda like a brother)... and the couple hasn’t even told the orange haired man the new development yet!

It was not because Fox scared the shit out of Sun…

Okay, so that may be the case. And it was also true that Sun was  ** _hella_**  scared of Fox keeping up with the warning that he delivered years ago when Velv and he stared dating… and all the other warnings that he dished out before that too (during the period of wooing and pinning).

“Are you nervous?” she smiled taking his hand in hers as they walked up the steps of her childhood home. “My parents love you,” her grin grew at the reminder.

 _‘Yeah, you parents loved me when I was just your boyfriend. But they might hate me when they find out I’m marrying their daughter,’_ he thought. He felt bad almost as soon as he did, but damn it, he was so extremely nervous. He’s heard the stories that happened when Sage told his family he was marrying Fox. His grandmother (bless her wrinkly old soul) flipped a switch; but there was a story behind her dislike of Fox.

Sun just hopped he hadn’t done anything to anger Velvet’s family. And there were a lot of members in her family—hello rabbit Faunus!

And judging by all the cars in the driveway and piled into the street… a lot of them were present and accounted for. This was going to be a  _barrel of **fun**!_ Velvet knocked, waiting a few seconds before pushed open the door, “hello!” she called out into the loud house.

“Velvet’s home!” a few voices called from both the upstairs and the down. The little ones popped their heads up from the basement stairs and waved. Their little rabbit ears poking out of holes in their Santa Claus hats. Christmas was always such a huge event with this family, Sun never understood what the big deal.

But then again it had always just been his Mum and he for most of his life and their Christmas was spent eating leftovers and curling together on the couch where they’d watch Netflix and when dinner was finished they’d pop popcorn and eat that.

But here it was chaos. So many family members with rabbit ears and tails; it sent his head whirling the first couple of times he was here with all these people. Dinner was a huge event; with turkey and ham and what-say-you. Some of the things he didn’t even know what it was, but it was  _delicious_  and they always took home leftovers.

 And then there were the mountains (or if you look at it from a side it just looks like one huge one) of gifts upstairs under the tree made him fear the safety of the children—it was just that high, and there was just  **that** much of them (gifts that is).

“You’re just in time!” Velvet’s father shouted from the kitchen, “Dinner is ready!” He sang out in a high off pitch tone and the house sprung into even more movement. Velvet laughed, hanging both her and Sun’s jacket up by the door.

Sun’s tail twitched with nerves as he extended his hand towards hers, leading them both upstairs towards the dining room and kitchen area. Velvet’s mother was helping the children settle in their seats around the kiddie table set up in the kitchen. Sun was very tempted to pull up a seat and join them, avoid the change as long as possible.

He was nervous! It’s only natural alright!

As soon as Velvet’s family knew then Fox would learn of it shortly after and he’d get all the angry text messages from Sage (that was really a passed along message from Fox). And that’s what he was worried about more than anything.

Velvet and her mother separated from their hug, their hands holding the others as they wished the other well during this holiday season. And that’s when her mother noticed it, the big ol’ rock sitting snug around Velvet’s finger. The woman’s mouth dropped and she glanced from Velvet and Sun before back to the ring. “Hank! Hank darling!” she called to her husband, pulling his attention from the conversation that he was having in the other room.

“What is it dear?”

She bounced on the balls of her feet, “our little girl is getting married!!” she cried out, gathering her daughter into her arms. Hank’s mustache twitched, eyes widening as he gathered the information. The man’s face broke out into a wide grin and he crossed the room and gathered both women into his arms and hugged them tightly.

One of Velvet’s many brothers slapped Sun on the back, “you haven’t told Fox yet, have you?” Sun shook his head. “Oh you poor, poor idiot,” the man chuckled wrapping and arm around Sun’s shoulders, “I wish you luck.”

 _‘Good, ‘cause I’m going to need it’_  Sun thought already feeling his phone being to vibrate in his back pocket.


End file.
